A Warm Place
by corner-of-your-heart
Summary: Но если я сейчас потянусь к нему навстречу, что мотылек, обманутый ярким светом лампы, прильну и просто попрошу, то он не посмеет мне отказать. Он никогда не разочарует меня, не обманет, не предаст, не сделает больно. И от этого мне еще страшнее.


Слишком тяжелый и вязкий воздух, чтобы я смогла свободно сделать глубокий вдох. А горло сдавливает ком. И это тоже препятствует поступлению кислорода в легкие. Словно раскаленный обруч обвивает мою шею, давит, пока все мышцы не напрягаются до такой степени, что вот-вот готовы лопнуть.

Поколебавшись, я все-таки бросаю взгляд на поднос, лежащий прямо передо мной. Вафли уже были холодные и размокли, нарезанные мелкими кусочками фрукты потонули в овсянке. Подавив ощущение легкой тошноты, я медленно протягиваю руку и, задержав ее на какое-то мгновение в нерешительности, беру чашку с уже остывшим кофе. Он потерял свой вкус, но я через силу делаю несколько крупных глотков. Сколько я не спала?..

До моего слуха, сквозь массивную железную дверь, долетает приглушенный шепот. Я поддаюсь вперед, игнорируя тупую боль в спине – сколько времени я не решалась подняться на ноги? Пытаюсь различить слова, внимательно вслушиваясь в неразборчивое бормотание узника.

-Я люблю тебя..я люблю тебя..я люблю..

Я не знаю, шепчет он это в надежде, что я все-таки услышу, или его болезненно воспалившееся сознание рождает в голове образы Кэтрин. Боже, я уже ничего не знаю и ни в чем не уверена. Обессилено прислонившись спиной к каменной и холодной стене подвала, я прикрываю глаза. И только сейчас понимаю, что я дико устала от этой слепой веры и битвы непонятно за что. Я приношу в жертву себя, пытаясь отгородить его от неминуемого , неизбежного. Взгляни, Елена, что ты натворила, взгляни…А всего-то нужно было быть подальше от эпицентра, если взрыва не избежать.

И мой бы внутренний самосуд продолжался бы вечно, пока сильные и прохладные руки не подхватили меня, помогая подняться. Слишком слаба, чтобы самостоятельно сохранить вертикальное положение, поэтому отчаянно цепляюсь за его руки, плечи, ворот рубашки и лацканы пиджака. А его губы, тонкие и до тошноты идеальные губы, крепко сжаты, словно он боится проронить слово. В другое время я бы наверняка постыдилась за то, что так страстно ищу поддержки в его лице.

Запах алкоголя и одеколона щекочет ноздри, а аромат его кожи дурманит. И от этого становится только хуже, потому что я не могу сопротивляться. Не могу и не хочу.

Я чувствую, что Стефан устал бороться со своим началом, поэтому, находясь в жарком бреду, просит смерти. Невыносимо больно. Признаться, я тоже устала.

А если сейчас аккуратно отпереть железную дверь, снять замок, то я смогу еще хоть что-то исправить. Просто протянуть руку и повернуть замок. Но нет, продолжаю наблюдать за тем, как его тело содрогается в конвульсиях, пока Деймон уводит меня наверх.

Он пытается крепче сжать меня в своих руках, но эти попытка ни к чему не приводит: он слишком слаб. Я боюсь поднять взгляд и встретиться с глазами, что были подернуты красной пеленой, боюсь думать, сколько дней он не покидал поместье, чтобы утолить свою жажду. Боюсь знать, почему.

Деймон говорит, что голод съедает его брата изнутри, словно зверь, раздирающий зубами и когтями себе путь к свободе, все чувства обостряются так, будто нервы были оголены, воспалены. Голова разбита на миллионы осколков и нет сил, чтобы собрать их воедино. И на самом деле хочется избавиться от этой ноши, от мучений. И он выглядит вполне спокойным, будто все происходящее было естественно. Я знаю, что ему только хочется казаться таким. Ради меня, наверное. Чтобы я окончательно не потеряла надежду и веру, что Стефана можно вернуть.

Увы, вчера я слышала, как Деймон разносил свою комнату в пух и прах. В унисон тому, как атомная бомба подорвала к чертовой матери мои надежды.

_**August**_

Повернуть кран с горячей водой, чтобы усилить напор воды. Пар уже полностью заполнил ванную комнату, затрудняя дыхание. Кожа начинает краснеть от ударов воды и от температуры. Но это хоть как-то помогает отвлечься от пустоты внутри меня. Легкие сдавливает и нет сил и возможности издать хоть звук – нельзя позвать на помощь.

И мысль, что я потеряла Стефана окончательно, пульсировала в голове. Своими руками помогла монстру, которого он всю свою жизнь пытался подавить в себе и приручить, вырваться на свободу, который, в конечном счете, победил его разум. Это намного хуже, чем просто смотреть на то, как он неимоверно быстро увядает. Теперь я больше не спускаюсь в подвал..

Скрип крана и поток горячей воды прекращается. Было бы замечательно, если бы можно вот так вот просто прервать боль и самоистязание. Обернувшись в полотенце, я выхожу из ванной. А холодный поток воздуха ударяет по ногам, касается разгоряченной кожи. И я вновь хочу спрятаться, стоило поймать на себе внимательный и изучающий взгляд льдисто голубых глаз. Он, кажется, слышит, как, срываясь с кончиков моих волос, капли воды ударяются о пол, разлетаясь на миллионы мелких брызг. А позади аккуратная вереница – цепочка из прозрачных миниатюрных капель.

-Ты в порядке? – я в ответ лишь молча киваю головой: нет сил и слова произнести, нет желания, нет причины. Стараюсь игнорировать беспокойство в его глазах, но уйти не могу: он крепко сжимает мою руку своими прохладными пальцами, что тут же вызывает легкую дрожь в теле и мурашки.

-Пусти, - вяло и без всякого желания бормочу, пытаясь дышать правильно и равномерно, чтобы не дать голосу предательски дрогнуть. Ненавижу себя за слабость, ненавижу себя за то, что он делает со мной. Ненавижу за ту заботу в его глазах .– Деймон..

-Это то, чего ты на самом деле хочешь? – не думаю, что этот вопрос относился к данной ситуации, но я вновь киваю головой, а несколько капель вновь срываются с кончиков моих волос. А вместо того, чтобы разомкнуть свои пальцы, он только ближе притягивает меня к себе и накрывает мои губы своими. Мои – холодные и влажные, дрожат, его – горячие и искусанные, при прикосновение напоминают рваные обои, настойчивые. Но я отвечаю. Я всегда отвечаю, потому что не в силах сопротивляться. Не хочу, потому что он – единственное, что у меня осталось. И стоит мне только расслабиться в его руках, прильнуть еще ближе, коснуться пальцами узла полотенца, чтобы распустить его, Деймон резко отстраняется от меня и как-то аккуратно и слабо отталкивает.– Иди.

-Деймон…

-Иди, - и в его голосе привычные стальные нотки, обрывает меня на полуслове и ждет. Ждет, когда я сдамся, наверное.

Я послушно разворачиваюсь и направляюсь к выходу из комнаты, придерживая спадающее полотенце и пытаясь не дать эмоциям взять вверх. Никогда не позволю чувствам пуститься вскачь.

_**September**_

Мое сердце замирает, когда он касается кончиками пальцев моих волос, которые были завиты в аккуратные локоны. Я устала бороться с непослушными прядками, ибо они постоянно вились, поэтому сдалась, решив лишь придавать им форму. Я задерживаю дыхание, когда его рука поднимается вверх и касается моей щеки.

А я пытаюсь отчаянно избавиться от смутных воспоминаний, когда в день, который бы я с радостью забыла, проведенный в подвале, где тишину нарушал лишь хриплый шепот Стефана, он взял мою ладонь в свои руки и сжал ее, заставив таким образом посмотреть на него. Я бы забыла ту заботу, с которой он вытаскивал меня наверх каждый раз, если я теряла сознание от истощения. Я помню, что он тогда шептал мне. Мне не стоило этого знать... Не стоило знать, что это больше, чем забота.

Но если я сейчас потянусь к нему навстречу, что мотылек, обманутый ярким светом лампы, прильну и просто попрошу, то он не посмеет мне отказать. Он никогда не разочарует меня, не обманет, не предаст, не сделает больно. И от этого мне еще страшнее.

Не свожу глаз с его губ, искривленных такой уже привычной ухмылкой. Он никогда не улыбается, только эта идиотская и отвлекающая ухмылка. Я нервно облизываю губы и сжимаю кулаки так, что ногти врезаются в нежную кожу ладоней.

-Мне нравятся твои волосы, - а если я позволю, то могу раствориться в его голосе. И эта была бы самая лучшая смерть на свете. – Тебе идет.

_**October**_

Резкий и судорожный вдох, распахиваю глаза и взгляд устремляется в бежевый потолок. В моей комнате потолок белого цвета. Я принимаю сидячее положение на кровати, путаясь в пуховом одеяле, хриплый стон отчаяния вырывается из груди. Стоит мне только закрыть глаза, как призраки прошлого по-хозяйски врываются в мою душу и начинают бить хрупкие зеркала, потрошить ящики с прошлым.

Я словно раненный и загнанный в клетку зверь, мечусь из одного угла помещения в другой, пытаясь отыскать свое место. Возвращаться домой – страшно, оставаться здесь – больно. Поколебавшись, все-таки выхожу из своей комнаты и, аккуратно ступая по полу, пытаясь не издать ни единого звука, иду по коридору, разглядывая огромные картины в старинных массивных рамах. Пытаюсь не задерживать свой взгляд на тех, где были изображены братья Сальваторе, но каждый раз возвращаюсь к созерцанию их масляных лиц.

В нерешительности замерев перед дверью его спальни, все-таки, выдохнув сквозь зубы, поворачиваю ручку до приглушенного щелчка и толкаю дверь, которая приветливо и приглашающее распахивается. Помещение было погружено в кромешную тьму, но я могу различить силуэты предметов, а сквозь плотно задернутые шторы пробивается холодный лунный свет, который падает на кровать, освещая полуобнаженное мужское тело.

Какова вероятность того, что он не спит, что не чувствует моего смятения, не слышит бешеного ритма моего сердца?

Вот колени подкашиваются и тяжесть в теле, но я, поборов все это, на мысочках ступаю вперед, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Заправив за уши мешавшие прядки волос, останавливаюсь и откидываю в сторону край одеяла, аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить его. Если он, конечно, спит. Кажется, что только это место может уберечь от всего, поэтому я быстро юркнула в кровать, натянув тонкое одеяло до подбородка. Готова поклясться, что, когда я в робко уткнулась носом в его шею, вдыхая запах его кожи, губы Деймона искривила привычная ухмылка.

_**November**_

-Ты зря это сделала, - я невольно вздрагиваю от неожиданности, когда Дженна, на мгновение оторвавшись от созерцания своего отражения, переводит свой взгляд на меня. – Но тебе идет, - ее губы растягиваются в дружелюбной улыбке, на которую я не могу не ответить, а потом взмахом рук резко взбиваю свои короткие волосы, тем самым придавая им объем, чтобы они смотрелись пышнее. Аккуратно, чтобы не выбить из прически небольшой цветок, прикрепленный к одной из темных прядей волос. Цветок в тон моему платью. Глубокий и насыщенный цвет.

Я подхватываю букет, покоившийся на диване, и кладу на туалетный столик перед своей тетей. А с ее губ не сходит радостная улыбка. Но мне от этого не легче, но виду не подаю: я не имею права испортить ее день. Я помогаю ей справится с застежкой на платье – кремовая ткань идеально облегала точеную фигурку женщины, а небольшая вставка с рюшами у подола платья, что достигало уровня колен, придавала некоторую нежность ее образу. Дженна наотрез отказалась от фаты.

-Он же не сбежит в последний момент? – я слежу за тем, как она быстро поправляет свой макияж: кисточки порхают тут и там, касаясь ее лица . А в ее голосе смех. Глаза горят. – Боже, неужели все это происходит со мной… - я задаюсь тем же вопросом на протяжение всех этих месяцев. Увы, ответа до сих пор нет.

В детстве я мечтала, что тоже пойду с любимым мужчиной под венец. А до идиотизма пышный шлейф будет тянуться за мной, словно тень, и кто-то на нее точно наступит. И мое лицо, скрытое под массой из газовой ткани и всяких наборов узорчатой вуали, будет озарено торжествующей улыбкой. В детстве.

Я сжимаю миниатюрный букет в руках так, что костяшки побелели. Дженна и Рик. Кто бы мог подумать. Но я вновь растягиваю губы в улыбке, а в глазах слезы. Для них всех – радости, для меня – отчаяния.

Мой взгляд невольно пересекается с льдисто голубыми глазами. А в этот момент зачитываются клятвы. И каждое слово отдается в голове глухими толчками крови. И он чувствует это. Чувствует только меня, игнорируя помещение, полное донорами. Я могу прервать этот зрительный контакт, но тогда все рухнет, все мои старания обуздать эмоции и чувства оказались бы напрасной тратой времени.

Но тут что-то идет не по намеченному сценарию. Его глаза, кажется, теплеют. И он улыбается. Нет, не кривая ухмылка, а уголок губ приподнимается в зародившейся улыбке. Человечной, теплой, вселяющей надежду.

-..клянусь любить тебя…

-..в горе…

-..в радости..

Я, кажется, слышу, как разбиваюсь.

-..клянусь любить тебя…

Непослушная челка падает на глаза, заставив тем самым меня моргнуть, позволив одинокой слезе сорваться с ресниц, скатиться по щеке и упасть куда-то вниз. Я возвращаю ему улыбку.

_**December**_

Я ненавижу это черное платье от Шанель, что подарила мне Дженна, и эти неудобные лакированные туфли. Но предрождественская вечеринка в доме Локвудов заставила меня смириться с неприязнью к этим вещам. Пахнет омелой, жареной индейкой, слойками. Звон бокалов доносится с первого этажа, смех и чьи-то радостные возгласы. А мои ноги нещадно ноют от высоких каблуков.

Я сжимаю кремовый клатч в руке еще сильнее и застежка впивается в ладонь, сдирает кожу. Спускаюсь вниз, медленно, чтобы не оступиться на крутой винтовой лестнице. Не могу сделать нормальный широкий шаг: низ платья слишком облегает бедра и, кажется, сейчас лопнет по швам, если желание нормально ходить перевесит желание сохранить наряд в целости и сохранности.

Мои мысли резко оборвались, стоило чьим-то сильным рукам обхватить меня за талию и потащить в сторону. Рывок – я, пытаясь сохранить вертикальное положение, выпускаю клатч из рук и он с глухим стуком падает на пол. Повинуясь той настойчивости, с которой меня затолкнули в гардеробную, я чертыхнулась, зацепившись за порожек.

Я проклинаю тот день, когда позволила ему переступить порог моего дома, войти в мою жизнь, ибо таким образом отравила свое существование, подорвала надежду и уничтожила веру, перекрыла доступ кислороду в легкие. Я умерла.

-Деймон, - выдыхаю, в голову ничего не идет кроме его имени. Он щурится. Я перевожу взгляд с его глаз на ворот темно-фиолетовой рубашки, обратно и так несколько раз, пока его губы не искривила усмешка. Прикрываю глаза, когда его пальцы перемешаются на мои оголенные плечи. – Пожалуйста.. – прошу, чтобы отпустил меня, а в ответ он лишь притягивает меня к себе, накрывая мои губы своими. Так отчаянно, потому что это я не желаю его отпускать.

Выгибаюсь навстречу до острой боли в позвоночнике, раскрываю губы, позволяя ему придать поцелую больше интимности, углубить, пробудить во мне желание, что все это время дремало где-то внутри. И чувствую его улыбку. Стягиваю с него уже ненужный пиджак, позволяя тому беззвучно упасть на пол, скидываю свои неудобные туфли. Руки не слушаются, поэтому пуговицы его рубашки не желают покидать петли. Спешим, хотя времени у нас еще предостаточно. Спешим, будто вот-вот будет взрыв. А он уже случился. Вот здесь и сейчас. Внутри меня. Мое платье плавно соскальзывает вниз, я перешагиваю через него и робко поднимаю взгляд, встречаясь с его глазами.

-Ты отстригла свои волосы, - его пальцы касаются моих коротких локонов, дыхание перехватывает. И бежать некуда.

-Прости.

И снова дикая, отчаянная спешка. Запускаю пальцы в его темные волосы и стискиваю их так, что ему, наверное, больно. Пытаюсь отыскать его губы, но он слишком занят исследованием моего тела. Но я-то знаю, что его тело изучить еще успею, поэтому послушно пячусь в сторону кожаного дивана.

А там, за дверью гардеробной комнаты, праздник. Шампанское. Индейка. Омела. Смех. Поздравления.

А тут мы. Просто мы.

И мне уже совсем не страшно.

Боже, сколько нужно было пройти, чтобы оказаться здесь, сколько нужно было вытерпеть и пережить, чтобы прийти к этому. Но движение вытеснило все мысли, заставив его имя потонуть в крике, сорвавшись с губ. Я уже давно потеряла контроль над собой. Обвиваю его талию ногами , чтобы быть как можно ближе, и еще сильнее стискиваю его волосы, прикусываю нижнюю губу.

-Я…- слова словно застряли у него в горле, он не может их произнести и от этого только сильнее сжимает мою талию пальцами. Завтра будут синяки. – Елена, я.. – я прокусываю губу до крови, когда он вдавливает меня в диван. Точно, синяки.

Но я не в силах сдержать улыбки. Накрываю его губы ладонью, заставляя тем самым замолчать. Он уже не тот, а тому виной я.

-Я тебя тоже, Деймон.


End file.
